


A Whole New World

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Wishing (for the one i love) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Comfort, Daddy!Steve, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Is a magical place, Little Space, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thumb-sucking, Tony being an anxious ball of fluff, mention of pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew Clint being Clint would wind up helping Tony experience the best day of his life.Or the one where Daddy Steve and Little Tony go to Build-A-Bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry if this is horrible.  
> I always need more little!tony in my life so I hope you enjoy some more of it in yours!  
> Un-beta'ed so please tell me if you find any mistakes thank u ❤

“Tony, sweetheart, I promise you no one is going to recognize us,” Steve said for what felt like the 30th time in the hour and a half between coaxing a very anxious Tony out of bed and into a warm shower.

 

Steve understood why his sweet boy was nervous but, they sat down and hashed out every detail a week ago and everything was going to exactly as planned.

 

“Okay Steve, you say that now but, what happens when a little kid sees us and wants to know why Iron Man and Captain America are suddenly interested in stuffed toys?” Tony sassed back, while Steve opened the shower door and shuffled them both out and into fuzzy towels.

 

“Baby, we practiced this when we went out a few days ago in the middle of the day on a walk in hats and sunglasses, and did anyone even give us a second glance?” Steve reminded him.

 

“I seem to remember quite a few longing glances your way,” Tony mumbled.

 

Steve snorted and guided Tony into the bedroom and towards their shared closet.

 

“Let’s get dressed and then we can see how you feel,” Steve said, choosing to ignore Tony’s comment.

 

Steve dressed quickly pulling on a casual outfit before randomly picking a hat with a NASA logo on it. He turned around after, finding Tony still undressed just staring at the ground looking a little lost.

 

Steve sighed and pulled his boy into his arms, “Do you need me to find you an outfit, baby boy?” He asked while rubbing Tony’s stomach to try and soothe him, knowing that the nickname will send him straight into his headspace.

 

“Please, Daddy?” Tony whispered, his shoulders sagging as Steve kissed him on the back of his neck, and told him to go wait on the bed.

 

Steve grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw knowing Tony needed something comfortable for the long car ride, he crouched opening the bin where they kept Tony’s play shirts, safely hidden from wandering eyes.

 

He smiled as he saw Tony’s favorite t-shirt that featured Groot eating a bowl of ‘Groot Loops’, grabbing that and then a plain blue baseball cap he walked back into their room.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, don’t get upset but, do you need some protection today?” Steve asked, as he went to go stand in front of Tony, who in the minute Steve took in the closet managed to curl up around his large Hulk tsum-tsum Bruce had gifted him for Christmas as a gag, not knowing how attached Tony would get to it.

 

“Daddy, No!” Tony whined his cheeks warming.

 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hands pulling him so he was somewhat half sitting half slumped against their mountain of pillows.

 

“Baby boy, are you sure? It’s gonna be a long ride in the car to the mall, and we’re probably going to stop for lunch after we’re done.”

 

“I don’t need ‘em Daddy, I’m a big boy,” Tony mumbled out.

 

“Well, okay my big boy but the minute you need to potty you have to tell Daddy, understand?” Steve replied, already planning on packing some extra pants and some pull-ups just in case.

 

Tony nodded his head vigorously, sitting up all the way and letting Steve help him pull his arms through his shirt, smiling when he looked down and saw the funny design.

 

“Are we gonna go now, Daddy!?” Tony yelled, already feeling his earlier nervousness melting out of him as he settled deep into his headspace.

 

“We got to eat some breakfast first baby, and then we can I promise,” Steve replied, beaming just thinking about how special the day was going to be.

 

After a simple breakfast of eggs and sausage, and only a minimal mess from Tony, Steve led them into the elevator carrying his bag on one arm and Tony on the other letting Jarvis guide them to the garage.

 

Successfully packing both his bag and Tony safely away into the car, Steve slid into the driver’s side and started them off on their trip.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

Only five minutes into their drive and Tony started to get antsy wanting to be at their destination already. He started absentmindedly sucking and biting on his thumb to try and quell all the emotions that were running through him.

 

Steve glanced over and saw how fidgety his boy was getting, and reached down to open of the zippers on the bag next to him quickly digging out one of the several pacifiers he had stored around conveniently.

 

“Here baby, don’t chew on your fingers you’re gonna hurt yourself,” He said, reaching over to pop it into Tony’s mouth.

 

Tony happily sucked a few times before leaning forward to hit the on button for the stereo wanting some music to help calm him more. The CD that was played last started up and he settled back into his chair, and started softly humming along.

 

Steve smiled hearing Tony hum to the album he had picked out for him a week after they had started playing, what felt like a lifetime ago even though it was only about 5 months. The CD was full of lullaby versions of Disney princess songs and it helped Tony relax and stay in his headspace feeling safe and taken care of.

 

A few minutes later Steve glances over again to see Tony’s eyes drooping, knowing that Tony had a tough week with deadlines on projects for SI and hadn’t stuck to the best sleep schedule.

 

He relaxed, happy that Tony would be catching up on all those precious hours lost.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Tony woke to Steve gently shaking him and unbuckling his seat belt.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, we’re here you slept the whole drive, how’re you feeling?”

 

Tony took a minute to stretch out his legs that had gone slightly stiff and rubbed at his eyes to focus them a bit. Steve looking on fondly at his little boy the whole time.

 

“I’m good Daddy, I gotta potty though,” Tony replied, his voice slightly mumbled from the pacifier hanging loosely from his mouth.

 

“Alright honey, thank you for telling Daddy that was very good,” Steve replied, as he gently slipped the pacifier from Tony’s mouth and packed it away, and then grabbed them both sunglasses to slip on.

 

“You remember the rules for when we’re in public, right sweetie?”

 

“Yup! I never run off without Daddy, I tell Daddy if I’m feeling bad and need a break, I can always safeword out and Daddy won’t be mad, and I tell Daddy if I need to potty,” Tony recited, feeling proud he knew all the rules.

 

“That’s exactly right bud, now let me get out and then I’ll come around to get you, and we can head inside,” Steve replied.

 

Stepping out of the car and walking up to the tall doors of the mall, Tony started getting some of his previous nerves back, but Steve immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed tight letting him know that nothing bad was gonna happen.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

The whole reason this trip was even planned was because of one morning, when the team was sat at breakfast together on the communal floor, Clint had randomly asked if any of them had been to Build-A-Bear. He went on to explain how he and Phil had been out shopping for Christmas gifts and had spotted the store and described it as ‘like a little kids fantasy store on crack’.

 

After Clint was done talking about how when he and Phil walked in and saw all of the Avengers merchandise for the toys, Steve had looked over at Tony and seen how enthralled he was in Clint’s story, and he knew immediately that he was going to be taking his little boy there.

 

So to see the look on Tony’s face as they approached the colorful store with the big bear standing on top of a spool of thread in the display window, made Steve’s heart want to bust right out of his chest.

 

Tony was trying to keep calm as he took in all the sights before him, but everything just looked so cool! He squeezed his Daddy’s hand tight and looked up at him trying to communicate with his body language how much he was feeling all at once.

 

Steve chuckled squeezing Tony’s hand and turning to face him.

 

“We have to take a quick potty break before we go in baby,” Steve reminded him, knowing his little boy had forgotten all about his bladder once he saw the store.

 

“Okay but, we gotta hurry,” Tony replied, anxious to get to go in already.

 

Their bathroom break passed uneventful with Tony only needing a little help getting the button on his jeans undone, Steve never being more grateful for family restrooms allowing them to have a moment alone.

 

Steve let Tony drag him back into the store after they finished, his little just too excited to even wait one more minute.

 

They were immediately greeted with walls and walls all lined with different animals, teddy bears, and even some special animals that looked like characters from Star Wars.

 

Tony stood still, eyes quickly moving back and forth over all the different choices, his thumb halfway up, ready to go into his mouth. Steve quickly grabbed his hand and brought it down to their sides.

 

“Do you wanna look around for awhile bud?” Steve asked, wanting to give Tony as much time as he needed.

 

Tony nodded, and they started walking along all the buckets that were filled with so many different choices of animals.

 

Steve kept a close eye on Tony, not wanting his little to get too anxious.

 

They eventually stopped at one bin that held a mountain of white fluff just waiting to be touched.

 

“Daddy, I wanna see this one,” Tony urged quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

 

Steve smiled and picked up the body of what turned out to be a white bear and handed it to Tony for closer inspection.

 

Tony brought it close to his face, feeling the softness of the snow colored fur and the brown paw pads. He rubbed his fingers over the small brown eyes and smiled up at Steve. “I want this one, please,” Tony begged, already knowing he wouldn’t find one better than this.

 

Steve pretended to think about it for a moment before breaking out into a smile.

 

“Of course you can have that one, he’s perfect,” Steve replied.

 

They walked up to the sound station that had a wide variety of sounds to put into his new furry friend. Tony took a minute to look them all over before seeing a sound labeled as ‘Create your own’. He grabbed one and help it up to his Daddy, asking him with his eyes if he would make one for him.

 

Steve quickly obliged, telling Tony to cover his ears so it’ll be a surprise.

 

After finishing, Steve handed it back to Tony and moved them towards the stuffing station.

 

A lady named Nadia came over to greet them and took Tony’s bear to get him ready to be stuffed.

 

“So what’s your name?” She asked Tony, as she took her marker out to write on the tag.

 

Tony hesitated and she must have noticed because she went on to explain that if his new friend ever got lost, they would be able to know who he belonged to. Tony thought that was very smart.

 

“Anthony,” Tony settled on telling her. She smiled and wrote it down quickly, and then asked him to pick out a heart from the little bucket sticking out of the stuffing machine Tony quickly found a little silk red heart and held it tight in his hand. His new friend would be ready soon, he was so excited.

 

“So now, we’re gonna make sure that this little guys heart is nice and ready to be put in,” Nadia explained.

 

“How do we do that,” Tony asked her, then looked up at Steve, who smoothed his hand down Tony’s back.

 

“Well, to give him some intelligence you’re gonna have to rub his heart on your head,” Nadia demonstrated by rubbing her hand over her own head.

 

Tony beamed, he could do that!

 

He rubbed the heart on his head in a circle a few times, wanting to be sure to get as much intelligence into it as he could.

 

“Perfect!” Nadia exclaimed.

 

“Now, you're going to rub it on your ear so it will listen to all your secrets, and then on your lips, so it will keep all your secrets,” Nadia explained.

 

Tony nodded, and rubbed it over his right ear and then his lips.

 

“Good job, and now tap it on your tummy, so he’ll never go hungry”

 

Tony tapped his tummy lots, he never wanted his bear to be hungry and get a tummy ache.

 

“Okay now, put it on the person next to you so it’ll have lots of friends.”

 

Steve chuckled as Tony reached up, and tapped the heart on his shoulder.

 

“Just one more thing, and the most important, rub it over your heart so he’ll love you forever.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened, this was the most serious, he rubbed the heart slowly over his own, making sure to give it lots of love.

 

Steve looked on, getting a little emotional at how passionate Tony was rubbing the little heart right over his. This was a very special moment he won’t ever forget.

 

Nadia then took the silk heart from Tony and places it in the middle of the bear. She asked if he would like any scents for his friend, and told him that they would last for up to a year even.

 

Tony looked over all the bear head shaped scents and settled on the honey one. He was sure his bear would like that very much.

 

Steve gladly reached up and grabbed a honey scent for his boy, and handed it to Nadia for her to place into the bear’s tummy, per Tony’s request.

 

“Okay Anthony, I’m gonna have you step right on this pedal and this little guy will be stuffed in no time!”

 

Tony carefully pressed down onto the pedal and watched as Nadia worked quickly to get his friend’s legs and arms full after she placed the sound Steve made into his left paw, and then started filling up his tummy and head.

 

She pulled him off of the machine and then asked Tony to give him a big hug to see if he felt stuffed enough.

 

Tony squeezed his bear in his arms and he felt perfect. Just the right amount of stuffing to make him comfortable to cuddle.

 

“He’s perfect!” Tony exclaimed as he handed his friend back to her to sew up, his bear was just perfect.

 

Nadia nodded, and then flipped him over and started deftly threading the bear closed.

 

Tony waited patiently, grabbing Steve’s hand and smiling so wide it was starting to hurt.

 

“Okay, this little guy is ready to go and get an outfit,” Nadia said with a smile. She handed Tony his bear and he couldn't help but hug it tightly as he thanked her, and Steve guided them to the washing station.

 

“He’s gonna need a good washing and brushing, huh buddy?” Steve asked.

 

“Yes! All good little boys and bears gotta be clean Daddy,” Tony reminded him.

 

Steve laughed and pulled out his camera to take a picture of Tony gently brushing his bear’s fur and blowing the air over him to ‘dry’ him off.

 

Once again, Tony was looking over all his options as they walked through the stands with clothes for his friend.

 

“There’s too many, how do I pick Daddy?” Tony whispered, never wanting his pacifier more than he did right now.

 

“Well, I think your new friend here is gonna want more than one outfit, so how about we pick a few so it won’t feel too hard to choose, hmm?”

 

Tony nodded quickly, that sounds like the best idea ever. His Daddy was so smart.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Tony spotted a colorful stand that made him stop in his tracks.

 

Steve looked over, ready to ask him what was wrong when he saw it, a stand full of Avengers clothes, and masks, and even slippers.

 

Tony ran over to it and was practically buzzing from excitement.

 

“Look! They have pajamas with the shield, can I please get those, please!” Tony begged, pulling on Steve’s sleeve to make sure he saw them.

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Steve replied, ready to buy the whole display for Tony if he wanted it.

 

Tony smile was so wide it looked like he’d never be able to stop smiling.

 

After the initial excitement, Tony also settled on a simple outfit of a red t-shirt with a pair of denim overalls, and then a Tinker-bell costume, because hello Tinker-bell was awesome and could make amazing things out of simple stuff, just like he did.

 

When his bear was fully decked out in his Captain America pajamas even the little slippers on his feet showing Steve’s shield, Tony and Steve made their way over to the row of computers to name his friend and make his birth certificate.

 

“Have you thought of a name yet, honey?” Steve asked gently, not wanting Tony to think he was rushing him.

 

Tony took a minute to think hard about a name, it had to be the best. He smiled thinking of a perfect one.

 

“Can we name him Snowball?”

 

Steve smiled looking down at the white fur in Tony’s hands, “That sounds perfect, baby.”

 

Tony let Steve type in all the information for Snowball, content to just rub his fingers over the fur on his bear’s head.

 

Steve lead them to the cashier to pay for everything and get Snowball’s birth certificate printed, and placed into his temporary home of a cardboard box shaped like a little house.

 

Tony made sure to wave goodbye to Nadia, since she did help make his new best friend.

 

Leaving the store, Tony felt exhausted from all the energy spent into making Snowball, that he had to lean on Steve’s shoulder as they walked back through the mall, and outside to the car.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

Tony spent about two minutes awake, rattling on and on about all the amazing games he had planned for when they get home, before passing out with his arms tightly around Snowball and his mouth around his pacifier.

 

Steve decided to forego grabbing lunch somewhere, and head straight home knowing Tony wasn’t going to want to sit through a meal without his new toy being there.

 

After the 45 minute drive, he pulled back into the garage of the tower, and quietly stepped out without waking the sleeping little.

 

Steve carefully unbuckled Tony, grabbed him from his seat, and settled him onto his hip.

 

Tony snuffled against Steve’s neck a few times before settling back down.

 

Back in the penthouse, Steve put Tony down onto the couch, and went off into the kitchen to start heating up a quick lunch.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Steve comes around the corner to see Tony rubbing at his eyes, and wiggling his toes now that they’re free from his shoes.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Steve chuckles, “I’ve got some grilled cheese sandwiches cooking baby, just give me a couple minutes, why don’t you come sit in the kitchen?”

 

Tony scrambled off the couch, tummy already grumbling, he sat at his special seat with his Moana placemat in front of him. How could he not insist on having the best Moana merchandise after seeing the movie with the whole team on Thanksgiving a few months ago.

 

Settling Snowball down on the seat next to him, Tony was ready to eat.

 

Steve set down a plate with a sandwich, some diced mangoes, and his sippy cup of cran-apple juice in front of Tony, who dug in quickly.

 

Lunch passed with Tony chatting to Steve about how he was going to have to show Clint how cool his bear turned out, and all the fun things they were gonna be able to do.

 

Tony set off into the living room to drag out his lego’s and began building a castle for him and Snowball to rule in.

 

Steve grabbed the novel he was currently reading settling down to relax for awhile, when he looked up to the sound of his own voice coming from Tony’s bear.

 

“I love you, baby boy,” Steve’s voice said, coming from Snowball’s paw as Tony pushed it again.

 

“I love you, Daddy,” Tony replied, his eyes glossing over.

 

Steve felt his heart clench, “Oh baby, I love you so much.”

 

Tony ran over to Steve, going straight into his Daddy’s arms to be held.

 

Steve smiled as he squeezed his little boy, this was a very special day indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i'm a sleep deprived mess, but if you enjoyed it, thank you! it means a lot. 
> 
> oh and if you've never heard of the Disney Princess Lullably soundtrack i highly reccomend it, so soothing. 
> 
> i wrote all this from experience at build-a-bear and how awesome it is, and all the marvel stuff is as magical as described


End file.
